Silvain Song
Special Agent Silvain Song volunteered to be transferred to El Asilo in 2016, to investigate the ongoing SOLDIER project at Vantage Corporation. Since then, they have become twice-engaged, lost their eye, made peace with the serial killer living inside of them, and regained their dead best friend. It's been a long couple of years. Appearance Silvain is tall, standing at 6'6'' without heels (and they often wear heels). Due to their powers working through skin contact, they tend to dress to cover as much skin as possible, wearing high-collared shirts with long sleeves, gloves, and sometimes a mask over the bottom half of their face. They've been wearing the gloves and mask less as they learn to control their powers with more accuracy, but they can still make an appearance when Silvain is too tired or mentally unstable to keep a constant lid on their powers. Silvain is Korean, with naturally jet black hair, and unnatural heterochromia (it's a side effect of their powers). Since having their grey eye replaced with a prosthetic, they can set the display to be any color they want, and usually choose to have both of their eyes be blue. Due to Silvain's body not being the original host for their powers, their powers cause their hands to become bruised with overuse. Personality The impression that most people get from Silvain is that of a someone who takes their job incredibly seriously. It’s not far off from the truth - Silvain prefers to remain as businesslike as possible in their interactions with most civilians, especially in interactions that actually have to do with their job. They often treat others coldly, and sometimes fail to realize when they've hurt someone's feelings, too used to keeping people at arms' length to keep them from discovering Dakota (and vice versa). Silvain is slowly unlearning these behaviors now that they're sure Dakota won't kill anyone they become close to. One-on-one, or even in groups of people they trust, Silvain is able to open up a bit more. They have a dry sense of humor that sometimes skews to the morbid, and a dogged sense of justice that often leads them into danger in their pursuit of criminals. They care deeply about their loved ones, and feel strongly that El Asilo is a place that brings similar people together for a reason. Silvain's biggest fear is becoming close with someone only to lose them, the way that they lost their former partner Teddy, and often has the urge to cut off potential relationships before they begin due to this. However, they're becoming better at opening up to people, with the help of their fiancees. Silvain views most serial killers as vermin to be exterminated, which was one of the main reasons they applied for a transfer to El Asilo. They've written reports on El Asilo's serial killer population, and see no problem in cleaning it up while they're there. This worldview is one that has been challenged consistently by their loved ones in the city, though one they may still privately hold onto. They haven't killed anyone in quite a while, though, so that's a start. Powers Silvain can induce a fear response in people through skin-to-skin contact. This response starts as anxiety and increases through prolonged contact, sometimes resulting in the victim being literally scared to death. Silvain’s powers are hard-locked to their body and will transfer only onto a person who kills them, as well as transferring an ‘imprint’ of Silvain’s mind and personality (as well as those of the previous owners of the powers). Dakota and Prudence Van Andel, both previous owners, were both transferred into Silvain after Silvain killed Dakota. History Silvain met Dakota Van Andel in 2013, when he began sending them letters, vying for their attention and flirting with them without revealing himself as the serial killer known as the Dentist. When Silvain didn't express a reciprocal interest in him, Dakota tortured and killed Teddy Greene, Silvain's partner at the FBI, sending them pieces of Teddy in the mail to let them know he had done so. Silvain tracked down and killed Dakota, unknowingly playing directly into his hands by absorbing both him and his powers. Silvain was readmitted to the FBI after various interviews and mandatory psych evaluations, and continued their work there in solitude for years, unwilling to get close to anyone in case they found out about Dakota, or Dakota killed them. They began hunting down other serial killers and killing them as a sort of catharsis, unable to exorcise the one from their own mind. When a position in El Asilo, a city known for its serial killer population, became available, Silvain jumped at the chance. Silvain's mission in El Asilo quickly became much more, as they met people who would shortly become their friends and loved ones. They became vaguely well-known for helping investigate and catch Chiron, a killer who had been plaguing the city's reporters. Their relationship to Vantage became strained, after they were attacked in the basement labs for seeing something they shouldn't have, and consequentially lost their eye. These days, Silvain and their fiancees are a faction of their own, working quietly and for largely personal reasons to help bring Vantage down. Relationships Dakota Van Andel Strained, but getting there. Silvain is still cold to Dakota, and resents everything he put them through, but their relationship is slowly becoming better with time - especially now that Dakota has his own body, and can give Silvain some space for once. They work well as a team, even though neither one of them wants to admit it. Prudence Van Andel Silvain had no idea that Prue existed in their brain until roughly a year ago, but they've come to like her, and know her fairly well. They're friends, and tend to talk to each other about whatever is on their minds, because they sort of share a mind. Prue uses Silvain's body on Sundays to go out and about wherever she wants. Conlaodh O'Toole Silvain loves Connie, and if anything ever happened to him they would ruin the lives of anyone even tangentially responsible. They love living with him and getting to see him every day, and they trust him implicitly. Connie’s naturally reckless nature concerns Silvain, especially with the city laws against masked vigilantism, but they try not to worry so overtly. Darcy Darling Darcy is Silvain’s rock, a work/romantic partner who they trust with their life. They find his presence comforting, and find it easy to talk to him about their past, especially things they would rather not discuss with most other people. His compliments and romantic overtures make them a little flustered, but they like those all the same, too. Teddy Greene Silvain still has trouble believing that Teddy is alive again, finding it thrilling and scary in equal measures. They and Teddy used to be attached at the hip, and they love him in ways they can't explain, feeling that he knows them better than just about anyone. They're terrified by the thought that something might happen to take him away from them again. Sigourney Song Silvain’s younger brother, who unexpectedly moved to El Asilo for art school, and crashes on the couch in Teddy's apartment. Silvain finds him insufferable a good 60% of the time, but they love him, and do their best to keep him from getting into big trouble. Holland Gallagher Silvain and Holland got off on a bad foot, and Silvain has been trying to make it right ever since. They and Holland bonded when Holland looked after them once they'd lost their eye, and they've been making Holland dinners to thank them (especially after finding out that Holland eats meals out of the garbage). Silvain feels like they're finally starting to get past Holland's prickly exterior. Majime Kaneko Silvain and Majime became unlikely friends while Silvain was working the Chiron investigation. They see something familiar in her, but are unwilling to admit to themself exactly what it might be. Still, they respect her, and stop at Gunpowder often for tea and conversation. Category:Characters